The Avenging Twin
by NecroVixen
Summary: What if the authorities never caught up with Doctor Satan and the Firefly Family? Sometimes it doesn't take an army to defeat a criminal/s.
1. Chapter 1

Demeter Ann Hudely (Demi), twin sister to William Anthony Hudely (Bill). Born a genius beyond geniuses and had multiple psychic abilities. When they were exposed, her parents were concerned that not only would the government take Demi away and study her, but would also use their children in under cover studies. So the entire family moved to Ft. worth Texas and it was there that the siblings were placed in Anderson private school where gifted children could not just fit in with other geniuses, but would also be protected. Although Bill wasn't gifted like Demi they did have a special psychic bond. How special? Well even though he didn't need special classes Bill wouldn't leave his parents have any peace until he was permitted to attend the same school with Demi. Well who's going to say no when one's own gifted child stands up for their twin? None the less it was later discovered although he didn't follow in the genius category, Bill was still smarter than the average person his own age and with attending the same school they were both able to graduate at age 15. In addition the twins were able to start college right away. Demi went for Environmental Science and started her first job at 18 while Bill went onto college to study psychology. That was when he, his girlfriend Mary Knowles and the twins' childhood friends Jerry Goldsmith and Denise Willis went on the road in search of information about a Doctor Satan aka Doctor Quentin Quale. Doctor Satan had forgotten a small important part of his studies, the twin connection study!

**Flashback:**

Demi was awakened by a nasty psychic nightmare where she saw the Museum of Monsters and Madmen where her brother and their friends were planning on going for research. She then saw her brother talking to the owner, Captain Spaulding. Everything was okay despite the clown's vulgarity, but in the blink of an eye she saw a bloody hand swinging an ax while her brother screamed a blood curdling scream. Then Demi saw her sister in law to be, Mary running from someone in the shadow and a dolled up Denise running from some giant whose face was covered by a dark mask and hat. The young twin was bolted awake and laid on her bed sweating bullets for a few seconds but once she was able to, Demi immediately called her brother. She may not have been able to identify the shadow people, but it was enough to convince her they were dangerous beyond dangerous. All packed and ready for the trip Bill rolled over onto his side and half asleep answered the phone. As quickly as he picked up the receiver Demi didn't waste time speaking….

"Billy it's me don't talk just listen." Demi said incisively. "I know it's three in the morning it can't wait until later. You need to call our friends and Mary, unpack your bags and call the trip off. I had the most horrible feeling all day and I just had a nightmare to confirm it. Please Billy I'm begging you if you go searching for insight on Doctor Satan yourself and everyone will be walking into a trap. I can't say I know all of the details, but I saw sick psychotic people basically suck yourself and company into their sadistic web. They're either working with the murderous doctor or they've taken over his career. Let me…."

"Whoa sis are you sure now?" Billy sat up fully awake now. "What do you mean working for Doctor Satan? He's dead, he was hung remember everyone knows of his legendary execution. But you say he may have accomplishes who may be taking over his work? Who are they like relatives or something?"

"At the Museum of Monsters and Madmen where you plan on going to visit to get your information, a dude named Captain Spaulding he owns the joint. He might be in cahoots with the murder himself and/or a group picking up where the sick doctor left off. I didn't see what the people look like, but rest assured they are twisted criminals!"

"Demi they may not have found Doc's body, but if it's his spirit that's running around he's I can't say totally harmless, but he can't do all of those things like a living person can." Bill implied. "It would be easier to get the research input from the source itself. What if I just take some holy water, herbs, incense and whatever else possible from our Wicca friend Greg's store?"

"It won't be enough we're not dealing solely with spirits." Demi said. "Billy have I ever steered you wrong? Please don't go if you do we're talking disaster call everyone up, cancel the trip and let me do the research on the internet and get some books and newspaper clippings from the library. It won't be from the direct source but at least you'll all be safe."

Demi then realized that Bill was not listening and she asked with panic… "Billy did you hear what I just said?" After a long pause, Demi then repeated…"Billy did you hear what I said?" Still there was no reply. Demi then spoke a bit louder into the phone…."Billy", and again "Billy", she repeated this several times then screamed rather loudly, "BBBBBBIIIILLLLLLLLLYYYYYYY!"

Bill returned from his stupor and said "What?"

Demi replied, "You weren't listening to me."

"Sorry, I must have dozed back off." Bill replied.

Demi repeated all of what she had said previously plus extra.

"Okay Demi fine." Bill replied.

The siblings then said their parting words. Sadly as Bill rolled over to return to sleep with an over whelming urge to go over powered him despite Demi's warning. It was then he knew he had to go on this road trip that would be his last.

**Two days later:**

Demi was working late in the laboratory at her work site; meanwhile her brother and company were leaving the site of the Firefly Family ranch. Otis and Tiny had disguised themselves as scarecrows then viciously jumped at Bill and struck him in the back of his head and neck; meanwhile, the same force impacted Demi to where she had a fierce significant headache. The young scientists lifted her head from the microscope and cradled it in her hand thinking it was a rather sudden migraine coming on.

As her poor brother was beaten by the two savages, Demi continued holding her head as the spasms of unbearable pain pulsated violently all over her head and the back of her neck as if she too were at the scene of the crime. Within a few seconds when the sadistic scarecrows beat Bill with whatever they had the force that caused him to bruise and make helpless caused his already head achy twin to fall backward in her chair onto the laboratory floor.

After a few minutes when the beating had stopped and Bill was being abducted; in the meantime, Demi tried to get up but was pushed down again by the same force that connected her and Bill this way. Despite his ordeal Bill was able to make a telepathic attempt to call his sister. Able to pull herself into sitting position Demi heard her name repeatedly via clairaudience, but was puzzled to it and everything else that was going on.

But there wasn't anything else happening or at least not enough on Bill's end to give his identical twin anymore input that the trip he shouldn't have taken he did anyway and it was his last. So Demi was able to pick herself and the chair back up and return to work. Still what she just encountered the young scientist couldn't figure. This wasn't just a migraine headache, the result of a vigorous workout, or even just working too may long hours. The solution complete the current project go home and not concern herself over it unless it happened again or something worse occurred.

To the cabinet Demi went to get two slides, a large bottle and vials then to the table she went and continued on with the project. Once she had everything set up on her work space, a strange tight feeling in her wrists occurred. Thinking it was just her muscles relaxing Demi shook it off and began to pour the first mixture into the bottle. Suddenly as she started to pour the mixture from the second vial, the tightness switched to an extremely sharp pain that caused her to drop the vial onto the table shattering it to pieces. The scientist then crossed her hands and clenched her wrist once again in confusion to everything that has been happening. This time it was her brother calling to her via telepathy that held her frozen in place. There was no mistaking the connection with all of her strength Demi fixed onto her twin's mind communication via remote vision.

In the blink of an eye Demi saw and heard through her helpless brother Baby Firefly and Otis Driftwood playing music joking, partying and dancing as they sometimes did before doing what they did best to their victims. She also saw the entire layout in the twisted albino man's room and had to keep herself from gagging.

Demi managed to make a momentary telepathic connection to the sadistic duo _"LET MY BROTHER GO YOU ASSHOLES!" _ The angry woman telepathically screamed in their ears.

The murderous siblings looked at each other then around the room asking each other if they heard what they did. Thinking it was all in their heads or maybe Rufus Junior playing a joke Otis reached for his knife and gave Bill a slice on his cheek that Demi felt on her own. Out of habit she swept her hand over her own cheek but there was no sign of blood. With all of her effort Demi was able to refocus on her brother's where about so she was able to maintain visual and mental contact. Knowing his twin would feel and know all he did Bill made a daring effort on his captors.

"DEMI AVENGE ME, I'M SORRY DEMI! DON'T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH MURDER KILL THEM! AVENGE ME, AVENGE US ALL!" Bill screamed as loud as he could along with all of his might held his sister's telepathic connection.

While the screaming rang in Demi's ears and mind it angered Otis to where he grabbed an ax and began to chop at Bill's legs. But it didn't stop Bill right away from continuing to scream and telepathically hold Demi's mind trip in place. The intensity of the mad man's ax caused Demi to fall to her knees, but even he couldn't break the twins' connection. Brother and sister screamed helplessly to each other as the ghostly man continued his handy work. After countless action, the pain was too much and it caused Demi to pass out on the laboratory floor.

**Half hour later:**

Demi awakened and slowly brought herself to a sitting position. She lost all contact and feeling with her brother. Still she knew the most important and precious person was dead and that the people in her dreams and personal mind trip needed to pay the price for their injustice. Why Bill didn't listen to Demi's warning is the one thing she would never know, but the anger and hatred inside lead the twin determined her to see justice done one way or another. Exhausted Demi slowly rose to her feet, cleaned up the mess, left a note for her boss then headed home.

**2:30 a.m.**

Demi slipped into her heavy bathrobe and slippers when she finished with showering. The tired woman then sat in the recliner, put her coffee and muffin on the table then switched on the television. As she was about to take a bite of muffin a commercial staring Captain Spaulding stopped her cold.

"Howdy folks are you tired of Halloween already? Not sure what you want to do about Thanks Giving?" Captain Spaulding announced proudly.

The clever clown sat at a fancy dinner table while dressed in pilgrim attire and continued to talk about Thanks Giving specials at the Museum of Monsters and Mad Men. A memory jolted in Demi's mind as she sat staring at the television at the very same person she saw in her nightmare talking to her brother. As quickly as Spaulding's image became clear, in the commercial appeared the outside of his work place. Demi also saw this in her dream and it began to make sense this is where Demi would have to start in order to follow her brother's last footsteps.

Demi tossed on some sweats clothes took her breakfast to go and headed to her brother's place. Once there, Demi used the spare key and began to follow her twin brother's last steps. Slowly she went through the house using her Clair essence first in Bill's bedroom then through the hallway until she reached the living room and found a pamphlet. Demi picked up the pamphlet and as she stared at it a nasty knot developed in her stomach. Fearing she would lose her breakfast the young adult ran outside and leaned into the bushes. But once the nausea passed Demi walked into the driveway where she received even more input that told her it was at Captain Spaulding's where her brother's death started, but why there she would have to know for sure only one way – to go there herself, but not until she did things the right way first.

**Forty eight hours later:**

Demi did call the authorities about some information both about the missing cheerleaders as well as her brother, but not knowing why Demi managed to keep on the deputies George Wydell and Steve Nash's trail. In doing so Demi knew everything including that they also became victims to the same people as her brother and their friends did. Feeling that even the authorities couldn't outwit the murderous clan Demi knew it was time to take matters into her own genius psychic hands.

Demi set the water system and air conditioners timing so the house would stay cool and plants would be cared for in her absence. She then left the windows and skylights open so plants would get light. Thank goodness there weren't any pets to be taken care of because once she was packed with all that she needed; the vengeful vigilante was on her way


	2. Chapter 2

**Flashback:**

Just when she thought she was safe away from the insane Doctor Satan and his putrid posse, the Firefly clan, Denise Willis unknowingly accepted a ride from Captain Spaulding. Thinking he was just a kindly stranger the young woman passed out from heat exhaustion only an hour later to find herself strapped to a table in Doctor Satan's operating room. A strange unusual change of heart overcame the demented doctor as he was about to vivisect her, Doc stopped and gazed upon the weeping teenager. He then tossed the scalpel aside and instead stripped her down to her under clothing. Had his mouth not been scarred over by a previous accident a smile would have been in place, still the evil plan could be seen in his sparkling eyes. With his assistant Earl aka "The Professor" already in the room there was no need for the old doctor to ring the special bell. Instead he wrote a note to Earl that read… _"No harm is to come to this one. Inform the guys they may not have her for anything. If they need to get off that badly then go shopping for their own sex toy or go do one of the subjects in section 9 and 10. I have plans for Miss Willis she must be as clean and healthy as possible."_

With that Earl acknowledged he understood then went off with his own personal message to inform the clan what Satan instructed him of. The doctor then sedated the confused Denise and once asleep he only took off from her body some much needed skin. A few hours later the young lady awakened in a special cage that Doctor Satan placed her and found a bandage on her left butt cheek and her stab wound courtesy of Otis all stitched up as well as to be expected from a second hand hospital. Still drowsy from the drugs Denise picked up the bandages and noticed the handy work and sadly naive to an infection just beginning in the stab wound area. Otis who was asked to be the Doc's voice waited sitting on a chair until she had a look of shock then he made his presence known.

"I should have just done away with you right there in the car!" The albino snarled from the corner. "I don't know what Doc sees in you, but he knows his shit so I have to do what he says. First thing if I were you I would control that temper of yours."

"Tell him he can eat shit and die!" Denise barked. "I do nothing for him or any of you assholes! I'd rather die first!"

Otis stood up and laughed. "You say that now, but continue to resist and he won't be the only one making your life a living HELL!" Otis slid a tray of food and drink into the cage. "Now be a good little rabbit and eat your lunch! You'll need your strength."

"KISS MY ASS!" Denise spat at Otis. "I'm no one's rabbit!"

Otis wiped his cheek with his handkerchief and laughed again. "I'd rather kiss some other places, but the Doc and Professor said no. So I'll just have to please myself."

Otis turned his back and kept Denise's image in his mind then unzipped his pants. The young woman turned her back and put the pillow over her head to muffle Otis's moans as he played with himself.

**Another two days later at Captain Spaulding's Eatery:**

Hard times had fallen upon the Firefly family and considering they had to cover their tracks as much as possible, it wasn't easy for any of them to get just any job. So they had to rely on small things like Captain Spaulding and his work place along with the family themselves doing what they could. Knowing they wouldn't always be able to get fresh victims, Baby considered doing things like stripping in the local club, Mama Gloria selling her baked goods and Rufus Jr and Sr. selling bootleg moonshine. Still nothing was going to stop any of them from what they all did best, luring unsuspecting people into their circle of twisted blood, guts, gore, sick research and messed up games. Sadly those who survived were no good to society; meanwhile, Demi knew she had to hurry and make sure these scums of the planet got their fate and their victims especially her brother their justice.

Captain Spaulding and his friends Ravelli and Stucky had agreed that it was a good idea to do something they hadn't done in the past to get much needed extra cash, to start serving breakfast at the eatery. So the trio along with the help of Grand Father Hugo did what they had to get the diner ready for service. Ravelli wasn't happy about having to smear zinc oxide cream all over his face or having to wear a long sleeved shirt and gloves, but knowing it was so the customers wouldn't be frightened or appalled by his embarrassing skin condition he did what was asked of him. Stucky, Spaulding and Grandfather just dressed in comfortable clothing along with caps and aprons then got busy baking breakfast pastries in the kitchen. Stucky was putting the donuts in the counter display case when he stopped cold and stared over his shoulder.

"What's the problem? Why are you staring out the window?" Captain Spaulding huffed from the pickup window.

"I thought I saw someone like looking at us from across the road." Stucky implied. "Then in a flash they were gone."

"Eh, it was probably just some nosey passerby." The Captain insisted as he stirred a new batch of dough. "Let them look around the place maybe curiosity will get the best of them. Come on pal we need to keep the grub going so we can open."

_"I don't have the heart to tell you that person had binoculars." _Stucky though then went into kitchen to help Spaulding.

Soon opening time came two hours later. Ravelli unlocked the door, put out the "open" sign and waited sitting on a chair outside to greet people with announcements on diner specials. The diner's first visitor dressed in a red turtle neck shirt, blue jeans and blue jean jacket struggled to maintain a civil composure but the temptation to hurl Raevlli's chair in the air and burn his friends alive raged inside. Knowing this wasn't the time to lose control, Demi took a deep breath and instead walked up and gave Ravelli a friendly smile.

Ravelli returned the smile and handed Demi a flyer. It was a nasty struggle for her, but Demi still put the flyer in her purse then asked Ravelli if he would like some personal advice.

"Uh like what kind of advice; advice for what?" The almost toothless man asked.

"For your issue, zinc oxide is very good for skin but won't rid you of the source." Demi insisted and handed him a slip of paper. "First use an apple cider vinegar rinse after you shower don't take a bath take a shower you want to get all the crud off or you will defeat the purpose. When you finish showering apply this special mixture to your troubled areas and finally a couple times a week soak in a bath of Dead Sea salts for at least fifteen minutes. It's all right there on the paper. Lastly drink that special herbal tea to fight the internal source. My grandmother and father had the same problem but once on this program all I can say is you'll be as clear as a bell!"

Ravelli looked over the slip in amazement and thought to himself that a kindly stranger reached out to help him instead of laughing at him or dissing him. With a full mouthed smile he looked up from the slip and thanked Demi. Demi intentionally shook his hand and as she made her way into the diner, a nasty sensation plus an image of this same man in a clown head killing two robbers a few days ago appeared in her mind. Demi stood frozen in place with a blank stare and the energy she radiated from her chilling experience caused a few of the neon letters to blow up.

"Miss are you okay? MISS YOU OK?" Stucky called to Demi while tapping her arm.

Demi returned to a normal state and replied…. "Yes I'm okay sorry didn't mean to scare you. I was reading your sign here and well I think you should know your lights kind of crapped out."

Stucky looked at the sign and became very disgusted. "Damn cheap lights I told the captain they would never work. Thanks for pointing that out let me show you to a table."

The older gentleman escorted Demi to a table close to the window then went to talk to Spaulding about the defective sign. Checking to make sure no one was watching Demi concentrated with all of her strength on the table and floor for any hidden information.

An even bigger picture was appearing on Demi's mind path. It was confirmed Bill and company did stop at the location, but they didn't eat in the diner or receive any automobile service. They like many visitors before them did do some shopping and exploring the museum and rode on the Murder Ride. This was fine but not the next image that Demi received for she saw an all too familiar face.

The psychic saw Vera Ellen aka Baby Firefly hitch hiking in the rain. Being the good Samaritans they were, Demi's brother and their childhood friends picked Baby up so she wouldn't be stranded in the rain naive to her true intentions. Still hidden from her special eyes was the figure in the bushes. At first all Demi saw was that the person intentionally shot the tire causing the group to be momentarily stranded. It wasn't until the figure left from his hiding spot and returned later with the tow truck, it was none other than Rufus Firefly Junior.

Demi didn't need to see or hear anything more to know that Baby and Rufus were the ones to plan this deceptive scheme. All that was needed now was to find out was where these evil siblings lived and did they live in the same place.

Discover she would, but for now Demi came out of her mind trip in time for Stucky to reappear this time asking Demi if she would like to see a menu and if she wanted something to drink.

"Some black coffee please." Demi took the menu then thanked Stucky after he filled her cup.

Demi's hand was shaking as she took a swig of coffee. The images and screams of all of those innocent people stuck in her mind. As much as she didn't condone the thieves attempting to steal from Captain Spaulding's store even they didn't deserve to be brutally killed like they were. Worse yet one of the main Firefly family members was right in her midst; in fact, it was Grand Father Hugo whom several minutes later came to take Demi's food order. All it took was just a tap on the shoulder from the old man that confirmed who the shadows were in her dreams including Hugo himself the Firefly elder. Demi stared at Hugo with the look of daggers in her eyes and struggled to hold back the murderous rage that boiled inside like lava ready to blow. The vivacious vigilante took a deep breath then ordered the House Special breakfast.

The old man wrote down the order and made his way back to the kitchen and informed him that he feared Demi was up to no good or they may be in trouble.

"She looked at me like she wanted to kill me!" Hugo shook. "Get her some decaff coffee I don't want to wind up dead!"

"Chill out grandpa you need to see a doctor your pressure is up!" Spaulding snorted. "Some people are just grouchy in the morning. "

"My blood pressure is fine!" Hugo snapped. "I'm telling you that lady is up to something! I know the look of deadly business when I see it!"

Captain Spaulding shoved a bowl of fresh bread dough at grandfather and had him handle putting it in the pans. "I'll deliver the order then if you're going to insist that Charles Manson's daughter is having breakfast here!" The clown snorted.

The captain started to make Demi's order, but curiosity got the best of him from the first time he looked out the pickup window. Demi finished her coffee and gave the seat a tight squeeze to keep herself from exploding. Even then she couldn't control the heat that radiated from her body so she opened the window and by pyrokinesis managed to blow a puff of fire outside. Luckily Spaulding didn't notice even as he made his way over to the table with her order. He did however notice Demi's eyes though calmed now they reminded him of someone.

"Have I seen you in my Museum before?" Captain Spaulding laid the plate in front of Demi.

"No, I don't believe so I'm from out of state." Demi replied still squeezing the seat. "I'm here to gather research on various plants and such. Name's Demeter," Demi shook the Captain's hand intentionally."I'm a science engineer working on alternative medicinal cures, energy usages and well ways to use good old Mother Nature in positive ways."

"You're a bit young to be in such a field." Captain implied. "You don't mean you're like going to college for Um science do you?"

"No sir I'm actually working long story short I'm like mature for my age and well not to brag, but also well beyond years in smarts." Demi chuckled to hold back the disturbing feelings she received from shaking Spaulding's hand.

"Well I can't help you in the plant field, but if you need any extra research say in the…." Spaulding didn't want to appear rude to Demi before she was ready to eat so he quickly came up with new topic and handed her a museum flyer, "in any other field say historical don't be shy about stopping into the Museum of Monsters and Madmen."

"Thanks will do." Demi took the flyer and hoped this would be the road map to the Firefly ranch.

"Enjoy your breakfast and let my guys know if you need anything else!" Captain Spaulding said as he walked back to the kitchen.

Once back in the kitchen as usual Stucky made a remark of some kind about a woman he found hot and this time instead of a picture it was a real woman, but Captain Spaulding stood looking out the pickup window as Demi ate.

"Forget her ass, boobs or anything else from the head down." Spaulding whispered. "I swear there's something familiar about her especially the eyes."

_'You don't know the half of it sick Bozo!'_ Demi thought.

After two cups of black coffee and a hearty breakfast, Demi thought of taking a ride on the Murder Ride but after her awful experience, all she needed was to find out the location of where her innocent brother and posse were taken to. In a small isolated cave the genius spent the rest of the day setting up a special lap top, mini satellite, water purification station, sleep area even a primitive bathroom space. With all of her knowledge Demi was preparing to be using the cave as her home away from home primitive style for a long time.

**7:00 pm:**

Captain Spaulding and company closed and cleaned everything up early because it was Friday, the day when the Firefly family would be having their weekly meeting to go over earnings and discuss business. Demi had been watching and listening to Spaulding and his posse the entire day and although she had more information bombarded on her tired, but determined brain, all she needed was directions to the place where so many victims had fallen into a web of pure evil. She played it smart and gave the crew a mile start so they wouldn't notice they were being followed. Once out of her site all Demi had to do was touch the ground. Once again the psychic received more information than she bargained for. Not only did Demi know where to follow the captain to, but also she knew where to find Doctor Satan himself along with the images of survivors who had become zombies and that Denise was still alive as were a few people referred to as "patients or lab rats."

Like a bloodhound on an escaped convict, Demi had to fight breaking down, nausea and the temptation to go on a murderous rampage for the sake of staying out of jail as well as to maintain a clear mind. Dressed head to foot now in black attire, Demi hid her motorcycle far from where she worked with much needed tools. On the first telephone pole she came to Demi screwed a special box that allowed her to tap into the telecommunications system. Then while hidden in some nearby bushes Demi set up her lap top and a satellite big enough to fit in her hand, but powerful enough to pick up the smallest sounds. Finally with night goggles on and everything ready to go, the vigilante spy scoped out the horrible Firefly ranch with revenge on her mind while listening to their meeting. After two hours the family and their friends called it a night, but Demi remained in hiding until everyone was sound asleep.

Back in her temporary headquarters Demi now knew if she was to save Denise along with other future victims a precise and quick plan was in order. Now that all she knew what she needed to know Demi took out her note book and drew out a map and took personal notes. There would be no sleeping just yet considering there was still a few things that needed to bought from the all night store and extra from the closest farm.


	3. Chapter 3

Paste your document here...

Two hours before dawn:

Demi hid her pick up where it couldn't be seen then moved into position with her spy gear and attire. She set up a permanent mini satellite so all activity the Firefly family was up to would be fed into the genius's lap top back at her hide out. This way Demi could also use her techno kinesis to get into their household electronic gizmos to do as needed to, but first thing was first. Since they didn't have any plans on seeking fresh meat anytime soon, Demi would just play with the sick family for now. Once she knew that everyone was still asleep the clever night owl went and moved her truck close enough just in case she would have to leave quickly. The sneaky vigilante crept as silently as a snake in the shadows leaving the Firefly family with her cruel mark all over the property and then some.

7:30 am:

Otis was the first to awake when he almost immediately got a whiff of the stench of raw sewage as he walked half asleep down the hallway..

"Who the hell didn't flush the toilet? It smells like a damn shit house!" Otis held his nose reached into the bathroom from around the corner made sure to not look into the toilet and flushed it.

Unfortunately that didn't help anything especially when he stepped outside and right before his eyes a scene that would make even a monk loose his cool. The ghostly man stared with his mouth and eyes wide open for a few seconds then walked in front of the homestead so he could see everything. The fence surrounding the vicinity was broken into pieces while the family house, barn and sheds were covered from top to bottom with paint, trash, mud even various animal feces. What normally would take an army to do; Demi used her telekinetic powers to make a total mess everywhere possible.

"WHO IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS?" Otis stood staring and clenching his teeth. "I'M GOING TO KILL THE MOTHER FUCKERS WHEN I GET THEM!"

Gloria aka Mama Firefly and Rufus came out to see what all of the commotion was, but before they could ask what was going on they too froze in place when they saw part of the mess from the porch.

"WE WERE ATTAKED IN THE NIGHT!" Otis snarled.

Mother and son walked toward their infuriated relative as he motioned them to come his way. Gloria and Rufus were also stopped cold the shock was so over whelming. Okay so a couple of policemen even an occasional lost civilian or someone selling goods managed to walk onto the isolated residence, but as long as they were armed the idea that someone would wage war and get away with it never crossed their minds.

Now the trio was standing in the middle of what you would expect to see in the slums or the outskirts of a major city. Within a few minutes Baby and Tiny also joined their family in the scene and as expected Baby let some curse words and expressions of disgust fly at the stinky vandalism. Although Tiny couldn't speak he too didn't exactly hold back when it came to his emotions: in fact, he was the first to go searching the grounds with Otis trailing in the opposite direction: meanwhile, Gloria, Baby and Rufus scrambled into the house to awaken everyone else.

Well no one was happy about being awakened to the idea that the Firefly ranch was lying in many feet of unsanitary heap of mess, but now the atmosphere was so thick of shock, vulgar language, screaming and tension that Gloria had to calm everyone down by shooing her hand pistol in the air. Once she had the family's attention Gloria the matriarch of the family devised a plan that Rufus was to help Otis and Tiny in searching the grounds to see if the culprit was still lurking about. Gloria, Baby and Grand pap Hugo went back to the house to carry out the rest the plan to get the grounds cleaned up and back in order and possibly figure out who could have attacked the property in such a disgusting way. While Baby put on a pot of coffee and gathered as much cleaning supplies as the household currently had it was Grand Pap Hugo who was the first to assume why they were attacked.

"I told you we should have let those cheerleaders and the other group free!" Hugo stated as he laid donuts on a plate. "All Hallows Eve on the same night as a full dark moon is double the reason to not go hunting! The angle of death is here I saw her at the diner! She had red eyes like the devil!"

"Bologna!" Gloria dialed the phone. "It was probably one of those freaky people with specially made contacts when the light bounces off of them they appear to be a different color! As for the moon incident that's just a centuries old superstition."

'I know what I saw I maybe old but I'm not senile not yet!' Hugo thought.

Just then while Gloria began to inform Captain Spaulding of what was going on, Tiny entered the kitchen and gave Baby a note, while his brothers trailed in behind him screaming, cursing and snarling like animals with advanced rabies. Gloria had to put her hand over the phone while Baby got the boys calmed down enough that their rage wasn't interfering with the important phone call. Still their shouts could be heard on the phone.

"EVEN THE BARN IS COVERED IN SHIT!" Otis snapped and slobbered. "OUR VEHICLES HAVE BEEN FUCKED WITH AS WELL!"

"THE FENCE IS A HEAP OF TOOTHPICKS AND THE SHEDS HAVE BEEN TRASHED!" Rufus growled and also slobbered.

Tiny and Baby had to both wipe the saliva from the boys' faces and managed to get them quieted so as to get specific details, but it was Rufus who snagged the phone.

"The tires and gas tanks are punctured." Rufus told the Captain. "The paint is all keyed, all the windows are broken and the same mess they left on the house is all over our transportation, the barn and sheds! The fence is gone all in pieces!"

SICK ASSHOLES THEY LEFT US LIKE SITTING DUCKS!" Otis shouted and shook his fist. "THEY WILL PAY WITH THEIR HEADS!"

"There's going to be hell to pay alright!" Spaulding snarled. "Give the phone back to your mother so we can get a plan in action!"

Rufus did what the Captain asked of him then joined Otis in pacing the kitchen while Gloria continued with the call; still it didn't stop Grand pap Hugo from standing close enough to Gloria that his shouts could be heard in the phone….

"I told you that witch of a customer was trouble!" Hugo insisted "It's the angel of death in disguise. We're on the shit list!"

Baby pulled her grandfather by the arm, carried the donuts out of the kitchen, and had her three brothers follow her with the coffee and cleaning supplies onto the porch so there weren't any more interruptions. Once finished Gloria with the phone call, she met everyone on the porch and put much needed plans into action.

Needless to say no one was thrilled about having to spend the day cleaning and making repairs. For once the family was wishing they could get away with calling the police since it would be easier for them to find out who was behind the recent incident. Captain Spaulding and his pals were very unhappy about closing everything up, but they felt the sooner they got busy the sooner they could get back to making some cash for paying the bills and such. Still no one could have been more displeased about things being put on hold was Doctor Satan himself when he learned because of what happened it would mean no fresh victims for his experiments.

An hour later:

Captain Spaulding arrived with his friends Stucky and Ravelli after they went shopping for extra cleaning supplies. Spaulding had to stop and get out of his car to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Dressed in a simple shirt and bib overalls the clown looked like a farmer without his makeup, but now he felt with the scene in front of himself that he was better off working naked. Stucky and Ravelli also left their vehicles as soon as the sight hit their eyes they both stood behind Spaulding wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Looks like an army of juvenile ninjas raided the place!" Stucky stated.

"Smells worse than sewage plant; I'm going to be sick!" Ravelli added

Captain Spaulding took a deep breathe then said. "Well swallow it there's no time for that, let's get this over with!"

Ravelli and Stucky agreed so they and the Captain returned to their vehicles and headed toward the home base.

Five miles from Firefly home:

Demi sat on her stone seat and enjoyed observing her enemies in action. Even when she slept nothing went unnoticed so as long as the recording program in her lap top was activated. Just then the alarm in her watch beeped. Determined to not miss anything Demi took her computer with her to a special section of the cave just a few feet away from a water reservoir. It was here that Demi blocked it off so instead of just a water fall, the hole acted as a storage container for something special. First she removed the body and changed its wrappings then added some of the extra mixture of herbs, formaldehyde and other components acting as a preservative and preventative.

"This is how the Egyptians did it bro." Demi said sadly. "I'm going to get those murders and when they're gone I'm going to make sure that you get some new legs and a proper burial. I'd die if I had to leave you in the hands of that psychotic ghost!"

Demi gently laid her brother's corpse back into the secret cocktail so he would be as fresh as when he was alive then returned to her place.

5:30 pm back at Firefly residence:

With nine people working all there was left to do was to replace the broken fence, paint over the graffiti that couldn't be washed away and repair the vehicles. Being it was the time of year when night came sooner, Gloria insisted that the trash they gathered be burned and anything left to do be finished tomorrow. With the group in agreement Captain Spaulding and his buddies insisted on taking their showers and having dinner back at his trailer. So with two of his functional tow trucks he took two of the three vehicles back to the station and promised to return in the morning for the third.

Meanwhile: Gloria, Baby and Grand Father Hugo took their showers first so as to get supper rolling. No one had eaten much because they were so determined to get everything back to normal. Also by this time the remaining bunch were so tired they ignored the remaining food, slumped on the outdoor furniture and steps waiting for the showers to be available. With three showers in the place there weren't any worries about the hot water running out before everyone finished, but it was just minutes after Otis finished his that he stormed into the living room once again cursing and shouting like the Tasmanian Devil.

"WHERE IS IT? WHO'S PLAYING A NASTY JOKE?" Otis clenched his teeth and laid his hand on a dining room chair.

"Otis what are you rambling about now?" Gloria put the table cloth down.

"MY FISHBOY IT'S MISSING FROM MY ROOM AND I WANT TO KNOW WHO STOLE IT!" Otis snapped.

"Oh stop your fuming!" Baby filled the glasses. "You probably moved it and forgot where you put it."

Otis placed his hands on his hips. "It was supposed to go to the museum! What the bloody fuck are we going to use for income now, A PLASTER CAST OF HITLER'S ASS?"

"Quit squawking before I pour this ice water on your head!" Baby shouted.

Otis glared at his sister with torches in his eyes and was about to make a comeback remark until Gloria as always managed to assume her place and calmed the siblings before they could spew.

"It's not like fishboy returned to life and walked away." Gloria insisted. "I doubt anyone is playing a joke. For now let's have supper. First thing in the morning Otis we'll all help you search the grounds."

Grand Father Hugo who was sitting in the living room heard everything and thought to himself… 'I knew it wasn't a wise choice to turn down that job offer. I'm leaving this fucked up family before the death angel gets me.'

Meanwhile back at the cave:

Demi was now using techno kinetic ability to mind tap into the computer to use both psychic and technology to accomplish needed tasks.

'The avenging angel knows everything you think say and do!' Demi thought. 'You can run but you can't hide from me grand pap!'

The genius took a break long enough to cross out the first task on the list and check the sketches she made of the skeletal work of the Museum and surroundings along with the Firefly homestead and vicinity.

"So Gloria you love to bake with something that's not good for you." Demi stated sarcastically. "Let's see how much you love it when it tells on you!"

Midnight:

Once again Demi like a lion waited in hiding until the house hold was asleep to strike. While Otis and Tiny patrolled the homestead, Demi dressed in camouflage and planted more of her special devices to use in luring the guards away from her place of demise. Tiny was about to get a drink of coffee from the porch when the odor of lilac perfume caught his attention. The silent giant looked around until right in front of his eyes stood a slender blond haired, blue eyed apparition dressed in a white dress.

"Tiny, hello Tiny may name is Tina. Your mother bought me for you honey. She thought you could use some rest and relaxation of a special kind." The mirage licked her lips and lifted her dress to expose half of her leg. "There's more where that came from and you know you want it!"

The giant had a thing for the ladies and now that his hormones and manhood had taken over, Tiny followed the woman he was clueless to being an illusion until he reached the cemetery. Once there the false impression vanished. When he realized he had been tricked, the silent man knew his brother would be furious at him for leaving his post. Still it wasn't like if either one or both of the brothers found Demi that she would become a victim.

None the less Demi still planted a different type of bait for Otis. The apparition the maniac ended up chasing after was a trio of teenage girls. By the time the crazed lunatic also realized the deception he and Tiny were both far away enough that Demi was able to use her survival skills to sneak safely right into the basement, do what she needed to and quickly escape.

By the time the men returned Demi was sitting high in a tree watching Otis foaming at the mouth because of everything that had happened. But he managed to calm down and went straight into being worried when Tiny had written on his note pad about his fruitless errand. For once the vicious men looked at each other calmed and agreed they were dealing with someone or something with the ability to outwit their entire group.

Demi meanwhile looked at the cans of shortening in her hands and smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

5:10 am:

As easy as it would have been to leave the damaged vehicles behind for Rufus, the family mechanic to repair, there was money to be made and "rabbits" to catch. So it was easier and faster for Captain Spaulding and company keep the ones they snagged from victims in a storage site courtesy of his Mistress Mary Beth. That way there was no need to buy new parts for the family's current vehicles or just replace worn out and damaged parts Then Spaulding, Mary Beth and their resources could split the profits gained. Still like always even if he had to wait for things to be done the captain remained loyal to his family and always returned home.

Since there were tasks to be continued from yesterday's attack along with normal duties Rufus figured he would get an early start. The handyman zipped his jeans and flushed the toilet with the misfortune of it over flowing everywhere. Furiously Rufus jumped out of the way and into the bath tub to wash off the little bit of water that did hit his shoes.

"Dammit Tiny how many times must you be told don't flush your broken train cars down the toilet!" Rufus snorted as he turned on the tub faucet.

All of a sudden the handles along with the faucet flew off and violent water surges gushed all over the room drenching everything including poor Rufus. Screaming and cursing he fought through the aggressive bursts and slammed the door closed in front of himself. The entire ruckus woke up Gloria and Baby who were both standing half-awake in their doorways.

"Don't go in there you'll be sorry!" Rufus insisted as he ran toward the cellar door. "Get dad up I'll need some help!"

Gloria still not quite awake went back into the bedroom to get Spaulding up, but it wasn't long when she discovered he wasn't there because he was also up early. After feeding the animals the patriarch clueless to the chaos came into the kitchen to get some fresh water. He also had the same experience as Rufus did with the kitchen handles and faucet slamming him in the face. With bruised face and water blasted so hard in his eyes, the blind man stumbled backward, dropped the bucket and fell right onto the kitchen table breaking it to many pieces while scattering the chairs about.

Meanwhile Rufus finally made his way to the main water switch that turned all of the water off in the household. With the basement looking like the biggest puddle Rufus knew the prisoners would have to be moved and it would require much help. He was about to head upstairs when low and behold right in front of his eyes all of the cages that were supposed to be holding captives were empty and the doors were scattered all over the place. In addition the escape door was also torn from its hinges and in the doorway stood a large person like figure made of sticks and yarn. The tall man stared about the room, took down the homemade warning doll, then attempted to run up the stairs, but ended up slipping nearly falling face down. Still Rufus managed to get halfway up before he slipped yet again and ended up slamming the back of his head into the railing before he was finally able to make it safely to the top of the stairs while carrying the stick figure under his arm. Unable to stand after being dazed, he managed by crawling up the steps with legs stiff and butt in air

"THEY HAVE ESCAPED OUR RABBITS THEY ARE GONE ESCAPED I TELL YOU!" Rufus shouted to the top of his lungs as he entered the kitchen. "The water is turned off, but they escaped I tell you no joke they are gone all of them THE RABBITS ARE GONE AND THIS WAS LEFT BEHIND!"

Rufus took the figurine from under his arm and presented it. All of the shouting had awakened the remainder of the household once again: meanwhile, Captain Spaulding immediately came out of his daze.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Captain Spaulding shouted. "That is impossible they are under secure lock and key!"

"Well they aren't so secure anymore!" A wet Rufus huffed. "How else could they escape by disappearing into thin air?"

The captain snarled and threw the water bucket he brought with him at Rufus, but the mechanic managed to use his long arm to block and toss it aside before it hit him. A very furious Gloria stormed towards her husband in defensive mode.

"DON'T BE ANGRY AT HIM!" The matriarch shouted then looked straight at Otis. "I told you those locks needed replacing!"

"I replaced those locks what the hell you talking about?" A topless Otis huffed.

"Clearly you didn't or the stinkers wouldn't have escaped." Rufus tossed the doll aside.

"Well then the animals would have escaped as well, but they didn't because they have the best of the best lock on their gates same as the rabbits!" Otis snarled and walked toward his brother.

"Best of the best my ass!" Rufus snorted. "You couldn't make a decent lock in a thousand years!"

"AND I SUPPOSE MISTER GENUIS YOU THINK I SET THEM FREE MYSELF?" Otis snarled and shook his fist at Rufus.

"CAN IT YOU TWO!" Gloria shouted at the boys then turned to Spaulding. "This is the second time we have been attacked and the culprit has gotten away with it. There is no way anyone in this house is responsible for shit! What were we supposed to do ignore it like it didn't happen?"

"So now it's my fault for being away from home to earn the bread that pays the bills and puts food on the table?" Captain Spaulding snapped. "I suppose you're going to suggest I quit my job in order to stay home and catch the culprit?"

From there an enormous argument with all except Baby, Tiny and Grandfather Hugo involved. While the two older brothers and their parents wrangled back and forth with accusations of who was at fault for what, eventually verbal disputes became physical. The two older brothers took turns getting in each other's faces even occasional fist shaking and shoving while the parents shouted and poked each other. Baby made a verbal attempt to calm her parents down, but with that being unsuccessful she tried banging on a pot with a steel spoon, sadly that too was unsuccessful. Even Grand Father Hugo tried to break up everyone with his walking cane, but the brothers pushed him off to the side, luckily the old man wasn't injured. Tiny felt he had no choice and managed to grab the bucket, go to the backup pump outside and quickly as his long legs could carry him, Tiny filled the bucket with water then returned to the scene of holy war. Poor Grandfather Hugo stood helpless and confused to the side leaning on the sink while Baby managed to give her parents each a couple of slaps with a damp mop. Grand Father came to his senses and started poking Rufus in the side with cane at the same time in one mad dash Tiny splashed some of the water at his parents as Baby gave them a couple of extra mop assaults. The giant then reached between the brothers, put his hand over Rufus's mouth then all at once dumped the remaining water over Otis's head drenching the shirtless man down to his belt and giving him the chills.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! TINY WHAT THE FUCK?" Otis snarled even angrier.

He glared at his little brother and was about to take a punch at him until Rufus pulled Tiny's hand away, grabbed Otis under the shoulders and as high as his arms could reach he dragged the living ghost up the side of the kitchen wall.

"One more word, one more sound out of you and it will be your head on the living room wall instead of that deer trophy!" Rufus scolded.

"RUFUS PUT YOUR BROTHER DOWN!" Gloria scolded and shouted. "EVERYONE STOP THIS BULLSHIT THIS MINUTE BEFORE I START KICKING ASSES!" Gloria took a breath, waited a few seconds then continued more calmly. "Look at us fighting like animals among ourselves when we have more serious matters on our hands. Not only have we been attacked twice by an unknown assailant, but now we are in deep shit with the escapees running loose. As long as even one of them talks our goose is cooked!"

"Agreed, whether or not the personal attacks and escapees are related we are going to have to do the one thing I was hoping we wouldn't have to!" Captain Spaulding trembled. "We are going to have to act like soldiers constantly starting with installing alarms systems trap and extreme defense modes."

"Yuck that doesn't mean having to wear the suits that make us look like toy robots does it?" Baby wrinkled her nose.

"I am afraid so Angel Baby." Spaulding sighed. "First we get changed then we get the messes cleaned up and have a family meeting over breakfast and then…"

"It won't do any good Johnny; we are not looking for living people think about it." Grand Father scuffled toward Spaulding. "Whether you accept it or not, shit didn't start until shortly after the night of the dark moon if this isn't proof that we are being hunted by the angel of death itself then nothing is." Grandfather held the death angel doll up. "Besides how can anyone just sneak onto the premise, do all damage that has been done without us knowing about it?"

"Old man you do have appointed." Gloria stated. "It has to be professional like oh no what if the military has discovered us?! The culprit could be one of those Green Beret bad asses I heard about!"

"They're trained to be able to camouflage themselves in special ways." Baby added. "One or more could be watching even listening to us right now and we wouldn't know it."

"It isn't a living person I tell you it is a spirit and not just any one." Grandfather huffed and shook the doll in the air. "Everything is the result of not listening to the local….."

"KNOCK IT OFF OLD MAN!" Captain Spaulding scolded. "Or it's the nursing home for you. We are going to do this the proper way. No one is going to get away with fucking with us and no one is going to capture us."

Although the doll Demi left behind did spark the family's curiosity, Captain Spaulding and Gloria managed to maintain order, but the entire time Grandfather Hugo was not convinced that a sneaky live person was responsible for everything that happened thus far and would continue.

Meanwhile miles from the Firefly ranch:

Demi disguised herself in a black ski mask along with a jump suit with a special device under the mask to distort her voice. With two of the strongest of the victims sitting in the front and the remaining eighteen in the back of the pickup, their undercover hero parked inside an adjoining maintenance building. She then escorted the two she assigned as leaders to the back of the truck then opened the back to let everyone out.

"Go now you are safe, they can't harm you anymore." Demi said with static voice. "Hold onto each other don't let go until you get to the entrance. I will be here watching until you are inside. If anyone shows up I will blow their head off." As reassurance Demi paused and showed the group the pistol she hid under her jacket. "Tell the doctors, nurses, local and state police, every branch of the military, every newspaper every television and radio station in the state and your families. Tell them everything but not about me just tell them an angel rescued you."

An Asian girl with a shaved head reached her hand out to Demi. "God bless you stranger."

Demi helped a few of the people out and made sure that the strongest people of the group were able to carry a couple who weren't able to walk. As for the rest Demi made certain they were holding hands, leaning on the stronger people's shoulders or at least onto someone's clothing. "Go quickly as you can to your freedom, they will take care of you. Remember ask for the heaviest best protection the state and county police can offer."

The group of twenty strode into the emergency room as their weakened bodies could take them. Even after working at the same place for years Nurse Andrews was thrown off guard by the swarm that appeared out of nowhere in front of her desk.

"HELP US PLEASE HELP US!" The first leader said aggressively as she walked toward the desk.

"It was the Firefly Family they captured us all of us and they- THEY TORURED AND KILLED SOME OTHERS. WE WERE NEXT HAD…." Second leader collapsed into first leader's arms.

Nurse Andrews immediately called for assistance and in no time a few of the people sat in chairs and told the full story of their misfortune and even the heroic rescue from their captures: meanwhile, there was still the chaos of orderlies getting those in more serious condition into wheel chairs and onto gurneys while the receptionist called the police.

As much as she wanted to stay, Demi watched the entry way and kept her third eye open on the remainder of hospital. Once the cops started swarming in Demi knew that the hospital would be put on lock down and the people she rescued would be safe now. Carefully she exited out the back of the building and into the sunrise she rode with determination to carry out her destination but also sad that more innocents couldn't be rescued.

"You will pay for your crimes against humanity Doctor Dick Head and your little family too!" Demi stated angrily out loud. "I'm coming for you Denise please hold on."

12: 15 pm:

Shortly after the police arrived at the hospital statements were taken and the entire building was ordered on lockdown. During which police were stationed at all entrance and exits even the emergency access. Also a special ward was emptied specially for the patients who needed to remain for further and more intense treatment. Police were assigned there as well and it was official that anyone coming in or leaving had to be scanned with a metal detector along with their belongings searched. In the meantime the patients who were well enough to leave the hospital were taken to the police station so that they could give full accounts of all that happened and to speak to a sketch artist. Meanwhile, the families and other emergency contacts of the victims were notified to come to the station so they all could be escorted to safe houses until further notice.

Once the sketch artist had left and a man hunt was issued, Sheriff John Wydell went into his office so no one could hear him. The enraged cop sat and stared at the pictures he had spread over his desk just as determined to avenge his brother George's death as Demi was for her brother. The infuriated sheriff threw several things across the room including the apple he was eating. With the sketches scattered about John stood staring down at them like a giant staring down his tiny prey.

"You best hope and pray for your sakes my brother is alive." The sheriff fumed. "When I get ahold of you I'm going to skin, slice and burn each of you alive and feed you to the wolves!" He then threw the knife he was using to slice his apple into a folder right in the middle of heap of sketches. "Then I am going to burn down your homestead!"

Meanwhile, Demi had planted more of her special spy satellites to keep track of what was going on. Back in her hideaway she knew already that it would be sometime that not only would the police force catch up with the bad guys, but the criminals would evade the law and another innocent police would pay with his life.

"Don't worry Sheriff Wydell they will pay for murdering our brothers!" Demi said out loud. "Sorry copper I can't let you or your possess have the pleasure in catching them for reasons you wouldn't understand or believe in." The vigilante listened via scanner while watching the Fireflys at same time on her lap top and going over her special to do list. She then briefly looked off to the side where her brother laid preserved.

"It won't be long now brother dear, but first I need to rescue Denise from making an involuntary donation." Demi walked over and checked on her arsenal. "Watch out Doctor Dickhead your days are numbered!"


	5. Chapter 5

Half hour later:

By this time Demi was dressed in camouflage gear and hay while hiding in the rafters in the Firefly barn watching Captain Spaulding with his coworkers and women folk talking in the middle of the yard. Meanwhile, the three brothers had all of the necessary repairs to the basement pipes completed with the water turned back on. Now all showered up and changed into clean work clothing, they loaded some enormous containers of grease, rags, rocks, dead leaves, sticks and dirt onto the back of Rufus's new tow truck courtesy of their secret enemy. With her laptop securely attached to her arm, and four drones disguised as birds perched at different focal points. The huntress was able to keep updated on the people's every move along with her smiley sun earings she could hear even the smallest sounds.

Demi had the ability to communicate with animals also, but for now her focus was on perfecting the time to apply her next plan. She turned to gaze once again out the window in time to see two of the brothers standing in front of the truck and their unfortunate mechanic brother attempting to start the truck, but to no avail. Upon turning the ignition the engine sputted and died a few times following by Rufus constantly cursing. It didn't take long for him to realize that the exhaust pipes were blocked. Even though they wouldn't be able to hear her; Demi had to stifle a laugh anyway as a precaution. _"Those three stooges are dumber than the muck I left for them."_ She thought then as if on que she could hear someone pounding on the hood. "_Typical if it doesn't work hit it with something."_

Captain Spaulding tired of the chaos and confusion walked over to the scene. "What the fuck is wrong with your rig?"

"Well now if I fucking knew the damned thing would be running by now!" Rufus snarled. "A certain idiot didn't listen when I said to take the red one!"

"What do you mean?" Otis huffed. "It's the same fucking truck!"

"Same truck bullshit!" Rufus spat. "It's a piece of cheap shit probably made overseas. I am going to kill whoever did this YES OTIS I AM LOOKING AT YOU!"

"FUCK YOU RJ," Otis shook his finger and looked right at Spaulding. "It was probably your lackey the one with face dandruff."

"GO FUCK A PIG" Rufus flipped Otis the finger. "While you're at it go fuck yourself!"

"LISTEN HERE BEFORE I TEAR YOUR HEADS OFF!" Spaulding shouted.

Spaulding with the help of his wife managed to get things back in order while Demi gave Elsa some telepathic orders. Once everyone was set on what was to be done Rufus explained that the repairs to the replacement truck with Tiny's help would take an hour and a half to two hours tops. The women agreed with Spaudling that they couldn't let anything stop them from their normal routines. Spaulding and his buddies left to open the eatery while the women got ready to go shopping and Otis went to start making traps to set on the property.

"Hey bring some beer back with you." Rufus called to the ladies as they approached the car.

"That's right Fire fucks leave the premises vulnerable knowing there is a stalker on the loose." Demi said out loud then turned to her new Bovine friend Elsa. "You should have broken the fence long ago and ran away. Well hang in there when all is done you and your family will be on your way to new homes where you will be treated like royalty and not just a survival tool!" Only until she knew everyone was away or too busy to care about anything else, Demi climbed down to the base floor unloaded her back pack of supplies and proceeded quickly with her next task.

An hour and a half later:

Despite the hungry growls in her stomach, Demi used netting and surrounding greenery to hide and keep an even closer eye on her target this time. Soon as the sound of a car stopped at front gate, the telepath contacted her faithful helper. When they reached the household Gloria called to her boys to help them unload the car; meanwhile, Baby turned quickly as soon as something poked her in the rear.

"What are you doing out of your pen?" Baby took the cow by the back of her neck. "How did you get out? You can't be out here someone might turn you into supper!"

"Baby what's Elsa doing out?" Gloria walked onto the porch and looked surprised.

"No idea mom, maybe she snuck out when one of the guys went to feed the animals." Baby shrugged her shoulders. "I'll help after I take her back."

Gloria nodded and continued with the unpacking. With a gentle hand on her, Baby walked Elsa back to where the rest of the cows where staying outside for the day, but with everything that had been going on there was no way even a spit fire was taking any chances. Baby took the cattle harnesses put one on Elsa and another cow so that way all four cows and the only bull would be inside immediately. Unfortunately no one made it into the barn when an unexpected sight stopped Baby cold in her tracks. Right there on the closed barn door in red paint was an eye with all capital letters underneath that read **"I AM WATCHING YOU!' **

Baby let out a piercing scream and didn't stop until Gloria and Otis came. The sight had taken Gloria by surprise, but Otis fed up with the latest assaults ran to the house, told Tiny to stay behind with his weapons and Rufus to come with his. In no time the two older siblings handed weapons to the women, told them to stay put and wisely entered the barn ready for war. When they flung open the door right there in front of their eyes stood a tall stick, straw and yarn figurine with a plastic hooded robe molded into the deity Azrael. The same red paint dripped from the figure into a bucket with a red sentence **"BLOOD FOR BLOOD." **All over the back wall were plastered newspaper articles and pictures of the Firefly clan and Doctor Satan. Finally there was the same evidence that all prisoners had been set free because the cages were now in shambles and all of tools used to torture them had been damaged.

"YOU WANT A WAR I'LL GIVE YOU ONE!" Otis stormed into the barn. "COME ON OUT AND FACE ME FILTHY RABBIT!"

"YOU HEARD MY BRO COME OUT AND SHOW YOURSELF!" Rufus climbed into the loft, poked and looked around while Otis did the same on the main floor.

While the men searched and called for someone they couldn't catch the women looked at the mess and presents left behind. It wasn't until Otis found a boot print in the dirt, the broken window and a sheet from the bible Exodus 21 and the verses 24 -25 circled: "eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth hand for a hand, foot for a foot. Burning for burning, wound for wound, stripe for stripe. While Rufus and the women gathered up the debris it was Otis who went outside, glared into the woods screaming like a mad man challenging his invisible adversary. Un be known to the glowing white man the person whom he was looking for was sitting just a few feet away blended into the scenery. Ready to strike if needed Demi waited until the entire clan was inside the house and having a meeting to sneak away undetected to the end of the woods. Safely in her truck she programmed her decoys to fly home, but continued to eves drop on the Fireflys as she drove back to her cave.

4:00 pm:

Demi managed to have a meal of edible plants and insects while she caught up on what was going on with law enforcement, her enemies along with preparing her brother's body and went over to do list. She learned that because of the type of people they were searching for, the lockdown on the hospital was extended to an extra twelve hours and there was no more time to waste. The food she had eaten wasn't enough to last because although with the help of adrenalin, special herbs, determination and mind over matter Demi knew because she hadn't eaten or slept in many hours eventually she would break down. It was now or never go do some further research and fill up big time.

Like always Demi parked her truck so no one would be able to identify her with it and walked the remainder of the way to the diner. When she walked in Pops was cleaning up a mess of soda a kid had spilled when he decided to play just a little too much. He stared for a few seconds and went back to his work that is until she turned to him with an evil smile and decided to stir the pot. Demi spotted an empty napkin holder and as soon as Pops looked over, the telekinetic moved it towards her. Pops immediately dropped the bucket and started screaming when Demi had it in her hand and began to walk toward him.

"GET AWAY YOU SHE WOLF!" Pops made the cross gesture. "I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE YOU ARE. You are Azrael the angel of death, you will not take me!"

An elderly couple witnessed the entire episode of Hugo continuing on as he walked backwards toward then out the door he ran as fast as his aged legs could carry him. Just then Spaulding came running into the dining hall. "What the hell is that old fart screaming about?" Spaulding huffed then ran out the door when he heard a car start and zoom off of the property. In the meantime Demi stood with the holder in her hands pretending to be startled while talking to the couple. Spaulding then came angrily back inside with Ravelli now trailing behind him.

"That does it that old goat is going straight into the nursing home I don't give a flying fuck what anyone says." Spaulding hissed. "How dare he abandon his post with my car!" The Captain then took a deep breathe remembering there were customers in the place. "I am so sorry folks; I have no idea what is wrong with my father in law. He is a very superstitious one, he believes that well a lot of crap has been going on and he thinks its spirits GO FIGURE!"

"I know I was just going to tell him that you are out of napkins and next thing I knew he started going on about some angel of death?" Demi looked lost and handed Spaulding the napkin holder.

"It's true.' the elder woman said. "Your father in law he just kept pointing his fingers at this nice lady and calling her Azrael."

Spaudling looked at Demi sympathetically. "Miss you're from out of state right? Yeah I remember you're a science guru earth science right?"

"Yes I have found quite a bit in the last few days and some rather oddities as well out there especially in the desert." Demi nodded and gave a small grin. "I do know about your local superstition about Azral and the blue moon on Halloween. These people filled me in."

"Well thank for that folks and while I am here how I can help you? Maybe we can talk later?" Spaulding insisted.

"Nothing more for us we're stuffed." The elder gentleman replied.

"Your supper special please some extra chicken though heavy on the mashed potatoes as well as the collard greens, two dinner rolls extra butter." Demi added. "Darn I forgot to look do you make shakes?"

"We sure do what kind would you like?" Spaulding smiled.

"A very thick strawberry or cherry one please if you have them." Demi smiled back.

With that Spaulding nodded and went to fill Demi's order. "_Damn nice lady and a very hungry one! I hope she isn't one of those who eat shitloads and pukes. I'm not cleaning it up!"_ The clown cook thought.

"_No Dope head, but you best hope when my hunger is fulfilled that my insight on you and your psycho circus don't make me puke down your pants!"_ Demi thought as she took her seat.

With her amplifier ear rings still in place Demi could hear all activity in the kitchen including the Captain phoning home to tell his family about Pops taking off and that Stucky would be bringing him home. He also had to call Doctor Satan's special phone and listen to the enraged lunatic tear off his surgical bandages in order to ramble on about the crap that had been going on. Especially when the water had to be turned off and he wasn't able to do anything. With that Spaulding made it known that the diner would be closing early. "_Lucky me I could now move into action and be able to_ _recharge my batteries. I just need to butter up Mister Bing Bong_." Demi thought.

Several minutes later Spaulding himself brought Demi's meal and shake and apologized again for his father in law.

"No worries my grandfather before he passed used to have spells also." Demi stated. "I read your brochure and well I was wondering by chance do you have like some old books especially say diaries of people on display?"

Spaulding leaned slightly on the counter. "I did get a box of some new books few days ago but haven't had the chance to look through them. Not sure what all is in the box but like when do you go back wherever you're from?"

"I'm from Arizona and no I won't be returning any time soon there is much to be found." Demi curled her toes. "I'm not just doing research for myself but for my brother as well. His job wouldn't let him take off so I'm obviously working for two." Demi then chuckled. "You can say we are almost two of a kind both into sciences. While David is into the psychological aspect of what makes people with behavioral issues function. I prefer a deeper approach. Not just working with Mother Nature, but like a very unconventional answer to a mystery people in the nontraditional medical and scientific field. The possibility that not all behavior is the result of one's up brining or some form of mistreatment but a more organic field like a simple chemical imbalance in the body and/or brain and if that be so then what better way to approach a problem of an organic nature with an organic treatment namely more humane than your med evil ones." Demi paused and noticed the confused Captain. "Back during the Salem witch hunts when people used to have seizures. By accident they discovered the reason for their episodes was because of a mold that grew on the wheat. The solution was alternative growing and harvesting methods along with special treatment made entirely from other plant extracts."

With his mind boggled from the intense conversation Spaudling was stifled and without having any input he wrote down the hours on the back of the brochure and told Demi if she were to come early in the morning he would make sure to look through the books. They then shook hands then the Captain went to attend to things in the kitchen while Stucky put the closed sign up. He too was surprised at the amount of food Demi ordered, even more surprised when she actually ate everything. Ravelli even took some time out to thank the young lass for her eczema cure, but time was not on her side right now. So politely she told the men she would see everyone when she was able. Everyone then said good evening and went their separate ways. Back to her cave Demi checked to see what her satellites had recorded. Once she knew where the family had set traps on various areas of the homestead the hunter made herself a map with areas to avoid marked with an X.

8:00 pm:

While some were sleeping and others were working night patrol hoping to trap their predator, Pops packed two suits cases then snuck quietly out his bedroom window, then into the woods. There was no way anyone was going to put him in a home even if it meant abandoning his family. Once on the highway away from the homestead Pops stuck out his thumb then several minutes later a man driving a black pick up dressed in military fatigues stopped and let him in.

"Where can I take you sir?" The man asked.

"As close to Oklahoma as possible!" Hugo insisted.

"Talk about luck I am heading there myself I have family there." The man said happily. "Maybe I could spare you from staying in some crappy hotel. My parents are looking for renters for their guest room. I don't think they would mind besides seems you have been through some troubles. They are awesome people and they would completely understand."

"Oh no, I couldn't I mean I don't have a job I couldn't pay them and…" Pops began to say.

"Oh shoot no worries they are reasonable people and it shouldn't be hard for you to find something local and simple job wise." The man insisted.

"Well okay young man if you say so after all you soldiers kicked some ass in your time!" Pops grinned.

"We didn't fight for the land of the free for nothing!" the soldier stated. "And then again some of us are still at war with some of us it is personal. Now me I'm after the people who killed my brother and his friends."

"OH NO I am so sorry, who would do such a heinous thing?" Pops looked surprised.

As soon as the car stopped all of the locks suddenly sealed the car doors then the soldier pulled off his wig glasses, moustache and hat. There was Demi with her red eyes looking right at Pops.

"YOU AND YOUR FAMILY KILLED MY BROTHER AND FRIENDS!" Demi hissed.

Pops attempted to make a run but locked doors and Demi's psychic energy prevented him from escaping. The helpless senior gasped, struggled and begged Demi to spare him as his heart raged out of control. Demi didn't let go until Pops had collapsed from death she then helped herself to the cash in his wallet.

"Thank you for refunding me for two of my meals." Demi said sarcastically. "You won't need your belongings where you're going."

Demi used pyro kinesis to burn his luggage, then took his body and dumped it along the side of a road fifty miles from where she originally picked him up. Now should anyone find him it could easily assumed that Pops died from natural causes. Happy with her success Demi hated to do it but it was time to take her brother's body elsewhere. With her telekinetic abilities Demi was able to dig a hole in no time and burry her twin in the forest. Here she found some of the right soil elements that would continue to keep Bill' body preserved. Unknown to the Fireflys he was buried just outside their personal cemetery.

12:30am:

Demi checked her list and crossed out things that were done especially on the kill list she put a line through Grandpapa Hugo's name. She then fixed her hair into a braid, washed up and after reviewing information on her lap top she smiled at the Fireflys playing patrol cops. "We won't be attacking for a while. I will get much needed sleep while you stink holes are losing some." Demi smiled then set up four terracotta planters for constant warmth then snuggled underneath two sleeping bags.


End file.
